Legacy Class Star Destroyer
BACKGROUND (By Me) The Legacy Class Star Destroyer was designed as a next generation ship to take over from the previous Imperial Classes. Boasting more firepower than an Imperial II, and carrying at least as many combat craft, the Legacy is more than capable of replacing it's predecessor over the years to come. Affiliation: Imperial Remnant Ship Type: Star Destroyer Class: Legacy Class Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Deployed: 42 ABY Cost To Manufacture: 4.2 Billion Imperial Credits Crew: 34,070 Gunners: 500 Pilots: 200 Troops: 12 000 Passengers: 15,000 Cargo: 45,000 tons MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body - 365,000 (1B) Command Tower - 110,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) - 8,000 ea (2) Communication Array - 15,000 (3) Main Hanger - 56,000 (3) Secondary Hanger - 24,000 (4) Main engines - 45,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines - 12,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(many) - 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) - 600 ea Large Airlocks (20) - 1,800 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 350 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 250 Dual Turbolasers Turrets (60) - 400 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (60) - 400 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (10) - 1,500 ea Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turrets (12) - 8,000 ea Heavy laser Cannons (100) - 500 ea (5)Shields - 60,000 per side (360,000 total) AR - 18 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 90mm rounds. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set the ship effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensors and communications will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to 4 starfighters or 2 shuttles per melee. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to 1 starfighter or shuttle. If both hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. Destruction of the Main engines also eliminates the use of the main Hyperdrive while the back-up drive works in conjunction with the secondary engines. 5 - Shields regenerate at 200 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Hyperspace: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400ly per hour), Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive (50ly per hour) Maximum Range: 6 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1600m Height: 365m Width: 820m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 1 Sublight Drive: KDY Destroyer-V ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-9 ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Medium Cannon Turbolaser Turrets (60) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 4d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (60) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 20 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 100km DAMAGE: 2D6x100 to Shields though no damage to hull. Roll on Ion damage table if shields are penetrated and hull is hit RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (10) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. If target is larger/more massive than the destroyer then it is pulled towards the target. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Dual Heavy Turbolaser Artillery Turret (12) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 500,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 250km DAMAGE: 4d6x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Laser Cannons (100) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 7km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 150 light years. Has an emergency homing beacon with a range of 500 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 60,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 120 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 240,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 650,000km and is directed to anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc CRAFT COMPLEMENT: Tie Fighters - 72 (6 squadrons), typical complement is 12 Tie Bombers, 24 Tie Interceptors, 24 Tie/ln and 12 Tie Vangaurd. Shuttles - 24, 10 Lambda class, 12 Sentinel Class and 2 Tie/sh Landing Barges - 5 Theta class AT-AT barges Other Auxiliary Craft - 4 Tie Boarding Craft, 15 Delta Class Stormtrooper Transports, 12 Assault Gun boats, 12 Skipray Blastboats, 6 Gamma Class Assault Shuttles Walkers - 50, 30 AT-ATs and 20 AT-STs Also Carries 1 prefabricated garrison base REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces